True Kingdom Hearts Nightmares
by Roxas21223
Summary: the most deepest adn darkest of nightmares ar both relized in realitey as well as in dreams. Axel faces his darkest and most terrifying nightmares.


Who says u need a heart to love someone? When others think it's just the feeling u get when you're with someone. Or is it when you can't dream at night cause the reality is finally better then your dreams. But to these two people love seems to concur all even their most terrifying nightmares.

Our story starts off two people, named Roxas and Axel. Roxas is 15 years old, 5foot 5inches tall. He has spiky, blond hair and eyes the color of the ocean. Axel is 18 years old and is 6foot 5inches tall. He has also spiky hair but the color is as red as fire its self, and his eyes are pure green. To some people they are just friends but to each other they are more then that. The feeling they get when they are around each other is one people would think is impossible for them to know. It's love, they love each other to the ends of the Earth. They went through a lot of pain, and torture, but their love seems to exceed everything that comes in between them and their want to be with each other.

We join them on their stroll through Twilight Town. It was fall in Twilight Town, and when Axel was waiting for Roxas he was dressed in a brown jacket, with fur at the end of the sleeves and at the top of the collar and a tan scarf around his neck. Along with blue jeans. When Roxas got there Axel's nose and checks were a light pink from the cold. He started giggling and that's what got Axel's attention, when he looked over at him he saw Roxas wearing an orange turtleneck and a green jacket over it and tan pants.

Axel stopped leaning on the wall of a building and ran over to Roxas who was still giggling at Axel. Axel stared and smiled at Roxas and rapped his arm around the younger teen's shoulder and they started to walk around Twilight Town. They were having a good time, visiting the great memories they had together in Twilight Town. They avoided the bad times a much as possible. To do that they visited the Sandlot and found Seifer and his gang there as usual, as they walked through, Seifer challenged them to a battle (they totally suspected that.). Axel just gave them a smirk and said, "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, hell yeah1" , Seifer responded.

Axel looked back at Roxas with a board look on his face and asked, "Roxas, do you want to do this or should I?"

"No, I think we should both show these people once and for all who they are dealing with."

"Ok." ,Axel responded with a annoyed look on his face. But then looked at Seifer and them with a killer look on his face.

Seifer and everyone stared to cringe but, were not going to back down. Seifer threw a struggle bat to Roxas and Axel. Axel looked at the bat and threw it to the ground. Seifer asked, "What you backing down?"

Axel said, "No, but I don't play with kiddy toys and neither does Roxas. Roxas I think we should use our own weapons. Don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"So, is that all right with you?" ,Roxas asked Seifer.

"No problem. We are still going to beat you two." , Seifer responded.

"Alright, suit yourself. But we are not responsible if you die, got it?" ,Axel said.

"Yeah what ever."

Axel revealed his chakrams after he said that. The same with Roxas revealing his Oathkeeper and Oblivion keyblades. Axel smirked to Roxas to make the first move, and at that instant Roxas ran past Axel and headed towards Rai and Fuu. While Axel handled Seifer. Axel jumped up in the air about 8feet from the ground and landed on top of Seifer. He had one chakram right next to Seifer's head, just barely missing his face. Seifer was laying on his back shaking from the force of the attack.

Axel said, "Now, are you sure you want to take us on? We are in a whole different liege then you. We won't hold back and you won't last one minute against us."

Seifer shacked his head no slowly, still in shock. But he knew that Axle meant business.

Axel said, "Good boy." And got off of Seifer and yelled over to Roxas, "Roxas we are done here." At that point and time Roxas had Rai and Fuu stuck in his Keyblades and were wailing all over them.

Roxas said, "OOOOhhhh come on!", in an annoyed voice. But he let them go and gave them an angry face, which sent them running over and hiding behind Seifer. Roxas' frown slowly turned into a smile, then into laughter. Axel waved Roxas to come on. As Axel started waking away Roxas ran after him.

Rai asked Seifer, "What are we going to do yanno? Are we going to get them back yanno?"

Seifer responded with a very serious look on his face and said, "Right now we are going to let them go but they better not get to cocky, cause we will get them back soon."

Once they got out of the Sandlot both Roxas and Axel busted out laughing and making fun of Seifer and his so called tough gang members. But strangely Axel noticed that Roxas gradually started to slow from a walk to a stop. Axel looked back at his dazed friend and ran back to him thinking that he just had to use the bathroom. At about ten feet away from him Axel stopped in shock. Cause Roxas started yelling at him. Axel was so confused cause one minute they were having a good time. Then out of blue Roxas starts yelling and talking to Axel like they were enemies.

Axel yelled, "Why are you acting this way?"

Roxas only replied with a smirk.

Axel was in sock cause he had never seen Roxas act this way. Not sense the day he left the organization. That put Axel in a huge disbelief, he didn't want to think that he had to go through that pain again. The pain of knowing that his best friend and lover was walking away from him, and not being able to stop him. Roxas then revealed his weapon, and the evil smile on his face was so remote to Axel's memory.

Roxas then said, "Fight me Axel, I want to see if you are even worth the trouble."

Axel replied, "I'm not going to fight you Roxas, not again."

"If you aren't going to fight me then you can just disappear!"

Roxas began running towards Axel, with all intentions of killing him. Axel didn't try to fight him, cause he wanted things to be back to normal. But if this is how it's supposed to happen then let it.

Axel thought to himself, "I'm not going to fight you Roxas, I'm not going to go against our destiny, if this is how it's supposed to happen then let it. I won't fight it instead I'll embrace it, like I will you when you send me to my death. When he finished saying that Roxas' blades pierced his gut. Axel felt no pain, no regret, if he was going to die he would like it better if he was going to die he would like it better if his friend did it rather then an enemy. To him it felt like time stopped as he fell to the cold concrete. With his last ounce of strength, Axel coughed, "W-Why? Roxas why did you do this?"

As his eyes started getting heavy he heard Roxas reply, "Just as I thought you really aren't worth my time, you are nothing. Do you hear me? I want you to die knowing that you aren't worth anything. Now look at yourself you're going to die like a dog. You can't do anything right. Now die, and rid the world of your imperfection."

His eyes started to close for good, Axel could feel that pain again, of letting Roxas down again, and again. He wasn't afraid to die, but, now he didn't want it to end like this. As the life was being sucked out of him he saw Roxas turn his back on him and walk away again. Axel could feel tears filling and welling up in his near dead eyes. He was able to softly whisper out his final words to his leaving lover, "I love youuu…" He died right as he was finishing.

Axel was floating in an endless sea of darkness. He thought to himself, "Man is this ironic. But, he's right, I never seem to do anything right."

He again could feel tears running down his cheeks. He also started feeling pain in his chest. The memory of seeing Roxas walking away kept playing back and forth in his head. He thought to himself, "All I seem to be doing lately is crying and letting others down, mainly Roxas."

At the same time he kept hearing a buzzing noise. All of a sudden out of the pitch, blackness there was a radiant, shining light. It gradually started getting closer and closer. As it got closer it's shape began to form, it was Roxas. Axel called out, "Roxas what's going on, what's wrong?"

Cause Roxas looked like he was crying. Roxas got about two feet away from him. Axel tried to get up but it was like he was being held down. He looked at his hands and feet and saw that the heartless were all over him.

"Roxas what's going on?"

"Answer me!"

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

Roxas was holding a rusty, old, sword that had the name Axel carved into it. Axel started to get scared and nervous, cause Roxas' grip tightened on the sword.

"So sorry Axel."

"Roxas what's wrong? I don't understand." Axel started to try and wiggle the heartless off of him.

Roxas started to cry and shivering. Axel started to panic, as Roxas lifted the sword over his head with both hands. And with a huge thrust and stabbed the sword into Axel's chest.

Axel tightened his face in pain, while Roxas started to sob on gradually let go of the sword. Roxas screamed, "What have I done? Axel please don't die, I'm sorry so sorry."

Axel wanted to say it was okay until the buzzing started getting louder and louder and everything was turning white. Until Axel couldn't take it anymore.


End file.
